Films of metals and metal oxides, particularly the heavier elements of Group VIII, are becoming important for a variety of electronic and electrochemical applications. This is at least because many of the Group VIII metal films are generally unreactive, resistant to oxidation or retard the diffusion of oxygen, and are good conductors. Oxides of certain of these metals also possess these properties, although perhaps to a different extent.
Thus, films of Group VIII metals, their alloys, and metal oxides, particularly the second and third row metals (e.g., Ru, Os, Rh, Ir, Pd, and Pt) have suitable properties for a variety of uses in integrated circuits. For example, they can be used in integrated circuits for barrier materials, for example. They are particularly suitable for use as barrier layers between the dielectric material and the silicon substrate in memory devices. Furthermore, they are suitable as the plate (i.e., electrode) itself in capacitors.
Platinum is one of the candidates for use as an electrode for high dielectric capacitors. Capacitors are the basic charge storage devices in random access memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices, static random access memory (SRAM) devices, and now ferroelectric memory (FE RAM) devices. They consist of two conductors, such as parallel metal or polysilicon plates, which act as the electrodes (i.e., the storage node electrode and the cell plate capacitor electrode), insulated from each other by a dielectric material (a ferroelectric dielectric material for FE RAMs). Thus, there is a continuing need for methods and materials for the processing of Group VIII metal-containing films, preferably, platinum-containing films.
Many surfaces that result during the formation of Group VIII metal-containing films, particularly in the wafer fabrication of semiconductor devices, do not have uniform height, and therefore, the wafer thickness is also non-uniform. Further, surfaces may have defects such as crystal lattice damage, scratches, roughness, or embedded particles of dirt or dust. For various fabrication processes to be performed, such as lithography and etching, height non-uniformities and defects at the surface of the wafer must be reduced or eliminated. Also, excess material may need to be removed to form a structure with selectivity relative to the underlying substrate. Various planarization techniques are available to provide such reduction and/or elimination. One such planarization technique includes mechanical and/or chemical-mechanical polishing (abbreviated herein as “CMP”).
The process of planarization is used to remove material, and preferably achieve a planar surface, over the entire chip and wafer, sometimes referred to as “global planarity.” Conventionally, the process of planarization, and particularly CMP, involves the use of a wafer holder that holds a wafer, a polishing pad, and an abrasive slurry that includes a dispersion of a plurality of abrasive particles in a liquid. The abrasive slurry is applied so that it contacts the interface of the wafer and the polishing pad. A table or platen has a polishing pad thereon. The polishing pad is applied to the wafer at a certain pressure to perform the planarization. At least one of the wafer and a polishing pad are set in motion relative to the other. In some planarization processes, the wafer holder may or may not rotate, the table or platen may or may not rotate and/or the platen may be moved in a linear motion as opposed to rotating. There are numerous types of planarization units available which perform the process in different manners. Alternatively, the polishing pad and abrasive slurry may be replaced by a fixed abrasive article that includes a plurality of abrasive particles dispersed within a binder adhered to at least one surface of a backing material.
The planarization of a surface that includes platinum and other Group VIII metals typically involves more mechanical than chemical action during a polishing process because they are relatively chemically inert and/or have relatively few volatile produces. Such mechanical polishing uses alumina and silica particles. Unfortunately, mechanical polishing tends to cause the formation of defects (e.g., scratches and particles), both of which can be detected optically, rather than the clean removal of the platinum. Also, many commercially available abrasive slurries do not effectively planarize platinum or other Group VIII metal-containing surfaces either because no material is removed (which results in no change in resistance of the wafer) or the resultant surface has defects therein. For example, those abrasive slurries available under the trade designations KLEBOSOL 1508-50 and 30H50 and GRANITE MSW2000 (all available from Rodel, Phoenix, Ariz.), and other alumina-based slurries do not effectively remove platinum, although GRANITE MSW2000 does remove ruthenium and platinum, it leaves the surface with significant scratches and other defects and is not selective to the underlying substrate resulting in not being able to maintain the structure required. Certain of these compositions are believed to contain an oxidizer, although relatively large amounts (e.g., greater than about 10 weight-%) are typically included.
Thus, there is still a need for methods for planarizing an exposed surface of a substrate that includes platinum and/or other Group VIII metals, particularly in the fabrication of semiconductor devices.